1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastening devices, and particularly to a spring loaded cam lock for attaching together structural components such as prefabricated sections of a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem arises in the manufacture and erection of prefabricated buildings as to attachment of the various components of the building to one another at the erection site. Since many prefabricated buildings are intended for only temporary use, the devices which attach the components to one another must permit not only rapid connection when the building is being erected, but equally rapid disassembly for permitting the components to be disconnected from one another during disassembly.
Examples of connectors previously proposed for connecting together structural components such as those used in erecting prefabricated buildings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,770, issued Apr. 19, 1938 to G. E. Shipway et al.; 3,271,056, issued Sept. 6, 1966 to G. W. Frisbey, Jr.; 3,323,819, issued June 6, 1967 to L. C. Barker; 3,415,026, issued Dec. 10, 1968 to P. W. Tillisch et al; and 3,511,004, issued May 12, 1970 to A. K. Snellings.